


i'm tired of being misread, my love

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fjord has a big dick ok, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: kinktober day 20: gagging
Relationships: Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	i'm tired of being misread, my love

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) sorry, for personal reasons I've missed a few days and I've decided that I'm only going to do the days that I feel like doing. But please enjoy some mollyfjord gaggin 
> 
> (also I'm an idiot and accidentally tagged this as choking first but it's not)

“Oh, you’re a demon.” 

Fjord’s head falls back into the pillow as he lets out a sigh. Molly grins, revealing sharp canines. 

“Where do you think these come from?”, he asks teasingly, grabbing one of Fjord’s wrists and directing his hand to one of the jewelry-adorned horns. 

“Demon and a smartass.” 

Molly gives a playful little hiss before ducking his head to press a kiss to Fjord’s thigh, then to his lower abdomen, right on the cute pouch of fat there. Fjord groans quietly when Molly noses further down, the coarse salt-and-pepper hair there tickling his cheeks. 

Fjord’s cock, more than half-hard, lies against his inner thigh. It’s thick and big and heavy, and Molly loves it. He wanted it ever since he’d first seen Fjord naked in the bath house. 

Molly has his fair share of experience with big dicks, for sure, but this is one of the more sizable ones, even in his vast repertoire of sex-related memories. 

Molly sticks out his tongue, and runs the tip across the length just to test the waters a bit. Fjord, wonderfully responsive, hums low in his throat, broadening Molly’s grin again. Yellow eyes rest on him when he looks up, brows furrowed in anticipation.

Molly gives Fjord a wink, drawing a scoff out of the half-orc, and then opens his mouth to suck Fjord’s tip into his mouth. Some people he’s been with liked it rough, down all the way from the beginning, but Molly had always thought that was boring, like a cheap trick. Fjord strikes him as a man with better tastes than that, and so, he takes his time. 

Soon, the hinges of his jaw are starting to ache a bit, but the noises it coaxes out of Fjord are worth it. So fucking worth it. Molly works his way down the thick shaft inch by inch. Fjord has grown further, his dick hardening until it’s enough to make Molly’s lips stretch as far as they can go. It’s hard to go further than a few inches, unfortunately- Fjord is simply too big. 

Fjord’s hand still rests on Molly’s horn, but it holds still there, not even putting pressure on it. It’s sweet, really- most people can’t resist playing with them at least a little, and Molly understands the urge. But Fjord, of course, is a gentleman. 

However, surely a gentleman will help out when asked to. 

Molly pulls back, causing Fjord’s cock to slap back against the skin of his thigh with a heavy smack. 

“Pull me down.”, he commands. Fjord, pupils blown, looks at him with wide eyes for a moment, until Molly clarifies: “Fuck my mouth.” 

“Oh-” Fjord blinks once, and then says again, “Oh!”, words finally registering. How endearing. 

“Use my horns to hold on.”, Molly says unceremoniously, and then dives back down. 

A moment later, Fjord’s other hand wraps around his left horn, and the grip on both of them tightens. Finally.

At first, Fjord is careful, but once he realizes Molly won’t break, he starts to actually pull- and finally, Molly feels Fjord’s cock deeper inside his mouth than it was before. Just what he needs. 

He keeps his breathing steady, letting saliva gather on his tongue, making everything go smoother. Fjord’s breath hitches, and the grunts become faster. Molly can feel his eyes on him, and the idea of Fjord watching him makes this even hotter. Fuck, when they’re done with this, Molly needs to go for a ride. 

Fjord pulls, hard, and at the same time, his hips spasm up- hard enough to shove the tip down Molly’s throat, causing him to gag. He doesn’t gag  _ hard _ , but Fjord immediately stops, petrified. Again, how endearing. Molly takes a moment to catch his breath. 

“You okay?”, Fjord asks a bit sheepishly, and Molly quickly hums in affirmation. The grip on his horns tightens again. 

Molly doesn’t wait for Fjord to pull- he pushes himself forward, forcing his mouth as far down as he can go. It’s a bit easier now, and he doesn’t choke immediately, only after a few more bobs of his head. 

Fjord’s cock muffles his coughs, and Molly can feel thick saliva drip down Fjord’s shaft. And this, finally, is the moment where Fjord seems to get it: he pulls, again, and this time, the upwards movement of his hips is much more controlled. Molly has the sudden urge to praise him, but he has his mouth full at the moment, so instead, he just goes with it. 

A few thrusts later, Fjord carefully probing how deep he can go, it happens again: Molly chokes, heavily this time, but since he is prepared for it now, it’s not as bad. Just a little one, really. 

“Fuck, Molly.” Fjord’s voice is deliciously rough. 

Molly manages to open his eyes- the corners are wet, now, glancing up at Fjord, and is rewarded with another pupil-blown, dark, hungry look. 

Fjord’s hips stutter, on the next thrust, and Molly can tell he’s getting close. His control is slipping, but Molly enjoys that- knowing he can unravel Fjord like this. 

Not soon after, Fjord’s thrusts and his pulling on Molly’s horns becomes more erratic. Molly tastes salt on his tongue the second before Fjord lets out a strangled cry-

He quickly bats Fjord’s hands away- Fjord lets go immediately, perfect gentleman- and pulls back just in time for Fjord to come on his face as Molly strokes his spit-slick dick with practised motions, complete with a little flick of his wrist in the end. 

Fjord comes a  _ lot _ , and Molly loves the mess it leaves on his cheeks and his lips and his hair, loves the feeling of throbbing against his palm. 

When Fjord is spent, Molly completes his masterpiece with a little lick across the tip of Fjord’s dick, cleaning up any leftover spillage. Gods, they’ll both need a bath after this. 

Fjord’s breath is heavy, but steady, head in the pillow, eyes half-closed, cheeks flushed dark green. When Molly throws himself next to him onto the bed, he reaches out blindly and pulls him against his chest. 

“You know we’re not done yet?”, Molly asks teasingly, unable to keep a pleased smile out of his voice.

“Hmm. Give me a minute or two.”, Fjord replies, eyes still closed. 

Molly gives him five, and then thanks the gods for orcish endurance. 

**Author's Note:**

> please remember to leave some kudos or a comment, it really makes a difference :)


End file.
